A Maraudery Collection
by Melodey70
Summary: The Inflatable Chronicles. I need assistance with funny occurances. If anyone has any ideas please share them. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Inflatable Insanity

Okay, this is actually a new kinda thing for me. It's kinda happy compared to my other story…

Summary: Just what happens when a Marauder gets a hold of an inflatable ball?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Marauders…but sadly I don't…I also don't want to go to court so please don't sue me or somesuch.

Author(ess): Melodey70

You'll notice that I never use names. So here's a kinda key to them.

He: Is the Marauder with the ball, and girl friend.

He: Is the one who doesn't normally study but is anyway.

_He_: Is the genius that popped the ball.

She: Is His girlfriend.

I doubt that clears anything up, but if I make another chapter I will put an official key, with names.

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

A Maraudery Collection

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

Chapter One: Inflatable Insanity

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

_Up. Down. Up. Down. Over, and over. Why doesn't he get annoyed be the bloody repetition?_

"How long do you plan on doing that?" I ask him, watching the ball go up and down continuously.

"'Til I drive you insane," he answers simply.

"Gee, thanks…" I reply. I try to focus on studying.

"No prob," he tells me, grinning.

_Probably realizes it's working._

"Do you have to do that?" His girlfriend shouts. I honestly have no clue how he convinced her to go out with him.

"He's trying to drive me insane!" I inform her.

"Well, it's driving _me_ nuts, so knock it off!" Our friend says. Amazingly he's studying.

"All the more reason to keep bouncing the ball," he replies cheekily.

For a moment the only noise is the rhythmic '_plat, plat, plat_' of the ball. Suddenly there's a loud '_pop_.'

I look up to see the fourth member of our group standing proudly, having just popped the accursed ball.

_FINALLY! Some peace and quiet!_

"Thank you!" She shouts from her spot in the corner.

"What was that for?" He exclaims.

"It was annoying," _he_ states.

He pouts for a moment before tackling _him_. Soon, he's involved. I set my book down, knowing I'm next. My friends don't disappoint me.

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. But we all know she prefers this to our pranks.

Somehow we roll over next to her; he disentangles himself and begins kissing her. The rest of us jump back from them.

He makes a cross with his two pointer fingers, and begins backing away, "I'm clean!"

_He_ covers his eyes and stumbles back to our table.

I just smile and look away, knowing it's better than their old arguments.

Just another day in the life of a Marauder… 

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

And that's the end of that story. I hope someone enjoyed that. Please review or flame, your pick…BYE!


	2. Inflatable Insanity 2

I decided my first attempt was sad. So I decided to re-write this chapter. I hope this one's better…I hope… Summary: Just what happens when a Marauder gets a hold of an inflatable ball? 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Marauders…but sadly I don't…I also don't want to go to court so please don't sue me or somesuch.

Author(ess): Melodey70

You'll notice that I am now using names.

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

A Maraudery Collection

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

Chapter Two: Inflatable Insanity 2.0

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

_Up. Down. Up. Down. 'Plat, plat, plat.' Am I the only one that can hear that? Surely someone else is suffering?_

"How long do you plan on doing that?" I ask James, watching the ball go up and down continuously.

"'Til I drive you insane," James answers simply.

"Gee, thanks…" I reply. I try to focus on studying.

"No prob," James tells me, grinning.

_He probably realizes that I am going insane…_

"Do you _have_ to do that?" Lily shouts. I honestly have no clue how James convinced her to go out with him.

"Your little Jamsie's trying to drive me insane!" I inform her. "You're his girlfriend, make him stop!"

"NEVER! I will drive you insane!" James exclaims dramatically, in my general direction.

_Lucky me…_

"It's driving _me_ nuts, so knock it off, Prongs!" Sirius says. Amazingly Sirius's trying to study.

"All the more reason to keep bouncing the ball, Padfoot," our darling 'friend' James replies cheekily.

"You're all insane!" Lilytells us angrily.

For a moment the only noise is the rhythmic '_plat, plat, plat_' of the ball. Suddenly there's a loud '_pop_.'

I look up to see Peter standing proudly in front of James, having just popped the accursed ball.

_FINALLY! Some peace and quiet! Oh Merlin, I could kiss Pete, thank you…thank you…_

"Thank you!" Lily shouts from her spot in the corner.

"What was that for, Wormtail?" James exclaims.

"It was annoying," Peter states.

"That was the point…" James pouts for a moment before tackling Peter. Soon, Sirius's involved.

_So much for studying…_

I set my book down, knowing I'm next. My friends don't disappoint me.

Lily just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. But we all know she prefers this to our pranks.

Somehow we roll over next to Lily; James disentangles himself, jumps up, and begins kissing her. The rest of us react almost instantly.

"I'm blind!" We all shout covering our eyes. 

Sirius makes a cross with his two pointer fingers, and begins backing away; "I'm clean!"

Peter covers his eyes and stumbles over to our table.

I shake my head and wander over to my book, knowing it's better than their old arguments.

"MOONY!" Sirius says, " I desperately need your assistance in the treacherous quest that the not-so-fair Slughorn assumed we wished for!"

"You want my Potions answers," I summarize.

"Well, that's not _nearly_ as interesting and dramatic," Sirius replies frowning. "But, yeah, that's right."

"_Reparo_," Peter mutters. Sirius continues complaininglike he didn't hear which leads me to believe Peter didn't want to be heard.

I glance over and see Peter hunched over something. Something that looks round, red, bouncy, and most importantly, _inflatable_.

After a moment he begins mumbling. "It's ok my dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pop you, I'm sorry…"

_Oh Merlin, maybe we are insane…_

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

And that's the end of that re-write. I know, it's still pointless...maybe I'll try again...


	3. Inflatable Insanity 3

I've just decided to try again. Even though I really didn't have a problem with the last one, I think it could use more…something...So! Here we go again. A good half of my four reviewers thought 'I' wasn't whom I meant, so I'm going to write it a different way.

Summary: Just what happens when a Marauder gets a hold of an inflatable ball?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Marauders, Jamsie is so cute, but alas, I do not. I've already been arrested for brutally assaulting a random pedestrian with a banana, I _really_ don't need to go to court, so please don't sue me.

Author(ess): Melodey70

You'll notice that I am no longer using names and that the owners of each pronoun has changed.

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

A Maraudery Collection

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

Chapter Two: Inflatable Insanity 2.0

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

**Smack **_'Ow…'_ **Smack** '_Ow…'_ **Smack** '_Ow…'_

"That can't be good for him…" **He** states matter-of-factly.

"Probably not," _He_ replies merrily.

"Do you plan on stopping?" **He** asks glancing at me, concerned.

"Not anytime soon," To emphasize his point he plops the accursed object down harder.

**SMACK** _'OW!'_

"Thanks…" I mutter sarcastically.

"No prob," _He_ tells me, grinning maniacally.

'_Probably realizes I'm going insane…'_

"Do you _have_ to do that?" She asks angrily, looking up from her notes.

"Your," **Smack **"Boyfriend," **Smack** "Won't," **Smack** "Stop!" I shout the last word swatting at _him_.

"NEVER! I will drive you insane!" _He_ exclaims dramatically, in my general direction.

'_Lucky me…'_

"The one time I try and study…" He mutters.

"What was that?" our darling 'friend' asks glancing up.

"Nothing."

**Smack. Smack. Smack. POP! Splat.**

He is triumphant, grinning like Christmas had come early. I pull the popped ball off my head and toss it as far from me as I can.

'FINALLY! Some peace and quiet! Oh Merlin, I could kiss him, thank you…thank you…' 

"Thank you, sweet lord, thank you," She mutters continuously from her spot in the corner.

"What was that for?" _He_ exclaims.

"It was annoying," He states proudly.

**We** applaud him for his bravery, and he bows dramatically.

"That was the point…" _He_ pouts.

Everyone returns to their work, and all is quiet for a while. However, it wasn't meant to be.

"What are you doing?" He demands, frowning.

_He_ replies "Nothing," and continues muttering.

**He** looks up nervously, obviously recognizing the chant.

Something feels different, I shift my weight and ignore it.

"What's he doing?" She asks, worried by the concentration on _his_ usually carefree face.

"Something bad no doubt," I mumble.

"Obviously," He replies, turning the page of his textbook. There's a thump and everyone but _him_ looks up to see him staring horrified at his book. "How'd you do that?"

"What?" I ask looking at him oddly. He just shakes his head staring at the book.

**He **gets up and walks over, I watch curiously as **he** glances up at _him_. "Amusing."

I repeat my question, "What?"

"What the heck?" She exclaims, leaping back from her book. "What is your problem? Fix that!"

_He_ grins maniacally and shakes his head vigorously, "NEVER!"

**He** sighs, sits back down, and picks up his parchment to continue his essay.

I turn the page in my book, and stare blankly at the page. "What on earth?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Ow…What was that for?" I look up again to see _him_ rubbing his head.

"For being a git," He replies. "Fix my book, now."

"You'd deny the magical chickens the right to dance?"

"Yes."

_He_ crosses his arms stubbornly and refuses.

"Reparo," I mutter.

"No. Obviously the words in that book want to have a little time to let loose. It must get excedingly boring to sit still and be read all the time," _He_ insists.

"And that's perfectly fine, but they don't need to be dancing while I'm trying to read them!"

"Yes they do! It's a know fact, dancing relieves stress!" **SMACK!** "OW!"

'_Muahahahahahahahahaha_…._'_ "Ow!"

"Take that!" Suddenly there are about twenty inflatable red balls being thrown every direction known to man, and several known only to sailors.

'_So much for studying…'_

**He** sets his essay down, knowing there's no avoiding us. We don't disappoint him.

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, glad at least that we're not pranking first years.

"You know you love us!" _He_ says walking over and kissing her.

"I'm clean!" He makes a cross with his two pointer fingers, and begins backing away.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," I mutter dropping the ball I had been preparing to throw at him, and covering my eyes.

"You two are disgusting, get a room," **He** says chucking a ball at _his_ head. The war continues.

It's official, being a Marauder is seriously dangerous to my mental health.

**Insert Border Thingy-Ma-Bob Here**

And I've re-rewritten it. I still think something's messed up, but whatever. I'm open to suggestions, if there's anything someone thinks I should add. I'm thinking about adding an official second chapter, a continuation of the madness. However, I have no ideas. If you found this remotely funny of have any suggestions that would make it funnier, please review, it makes me happy. I smile and giggle when I read them. It's kinda like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.


End file.
